1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an espresso coffee maker having an espresso brew unit and a coffee outflow duct in fluid-conductive connection with the espresso brew unit via a crema valve and having an end sided coffee outflow.
2. Description of the Related Art
In such prior art espresso coffee makers, when finishing the brewing process and hence closing the crema valve, residual coffee will remain in the coffee outflow duct which connects, as a hose and/or tubular duct, the espresso brew unit with the coffee outflow. This residual coffee will either leave the coffee outflow as a slow leakage even if there is no receptacle under it, or the residual coffee will remain in the coffee outflow duct until a further brewing process is initiated thus causing a quality loss of the espresso later freshly brewed. The slow leakage from the coffee outflow can soil its surroundings, and in case of careless or awkward handling, even the danger of scalding cannot be completely ruled out.